Trying Doesn't Hurt
by FlameAlchemist007
Summary: Things are never quiet at Rikkaidai Fuzoku. The Platinum Pair are joined by their other teammates in their quest to figure out exactly what is going on in their school.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi.

**Rating: **K+ for implied adult content in the beginning 1/4 of the story.

**Author's Note:** Some people succeed and some people don't at any one thing. You can't be good at everything, but trying doesn't hurt. Otherwise you will never be able to discern what you should focus your attention on and what you should not worry about so much. Plus trying usually opens up an avenue for your friends to share the moment, either by laughing at you or supporting you.

Platinum Pair in the beginning before their action-filled endeavor to discover the source of their curiosity. Rikkai couldn't let them have all the fun so they join in as well.

Enjoy - laugh - review. :)

* * *

Yagyuu Hiroshi rinsed his face with the cool water running from the sink faucet, feeling the refreshing sensation of the water trickling down his face. He peered into the mirror and made sure his hair was perfectly in order and noticed that some of the tips had gotten wet and straightened out. He shrugged, brushing his hair slightly to put them back in place.

He wiped his face with a towel before approaching the door to exit. He pushed on the door absentmindedly, and when he looked up, he noticed he was face-to-face with none other than Niou Masaharu.

"Niou-kun!" Yagyuu hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have to go to the bathroom," Niou pointed out plainly, gesturing at the door.

"No you don't."

"How are you to say that I don't. Do you really want to find out?" Niou teased, twirling his finger through his rattail, eyes twinkling maliciously.

"Why didn't you go to the bathroom that was closest to our homeroom then?"

"Don't you remember? It's flooded in there."

Yagyuu felt stupid. The only reason he was also down here was because of that bathroom. It had fallen prey to one of Niou's pranks earlier in the week when one of the teachers he disliked had entered.

"Fine, go ahead. I'm heading back to class," Yagyuu said, trying to go around Niou who had suddenly stretched his hands to block the doorway.

"Try getting past first," Niou said temptingly, sticking out his tongue.

"If you stay there any longer, you're going to go in your pants and I won't be responsible for it," Yagyuu said seriously, pushing on his chest. "Now move."

Niou refused to listen and instead shoved Yagyuu back into the bathroom, landing a hot kiss on his mouth. He heard the door click behind him before he was moved closer and closer to the sink.

"Niou-kun, don't…" Yagyuu protested as Niou plastered fervent kisses across his face. "If we get caught…"

"We won't be caught," Niou stated logically. "Everyone down in this wing is in a class that they can't leave."

"Did you flood that bathroom on purpose so you could do this to me the next day?"

"Geez Yagyuu, you always assume the worst of me," Niou poked, now loosening up Yagyuu's tie. "It was just coincidence that the teacher chose that bathroom. I'm happy when things work out in my favor though."

Yagyuu felt Niou's arms wrap around him and hoist him onto the sink where he continued exploring his mouth heartily. Yagyuu gave up objecting (there was no chance of resisting anyway once Niou got him going) and returned some of the kisses with his own. He could feel Niou's fingers tense up as he tried to refrain from running his hands through Yagyuu's hair so he pulled one of his hands up to his lips and kisses them softly.

"Damn it Yagyuu, you're turning me on," Niou growled and Yagyuu felt something warm stir in the pit of his stomach.

"Likewise, Niou-kun," Yagyuu noted as Niou trailed his tongue down the entire length of his chest while unbuttoning his shirt. He felt the temperature rise exponentially and his chest felt like it was on fire when Niou went to suck each of his nipples gently.

"Mmmm… Niou-kun, don't stop…" Yagyuu encouraged as he was enveloped in strong physical sensations.

"I don't want to, but I think I overstayed my bathroom time."

"What about me?"

"You're everyone's favorite student. The teacher wouldn't care if you were gone all day."

Yagyuu blushed in response to Niou's praise. Before he could get off of the sink, Niou tugged on the zipper to his pants playfully.

"What are you doing?"

"I want a quick peek," Niou answered truthfully and Yagyuu tried to kick him off.

"Just wait until tonight!"

"I don't want to suppress my urges that much. And besides, you want me to touch you there right now." Before Yagyuu could scold him again, he pulled down the zipper and pulled into view the object of his desire.

"Wow Yagyuu, look how turned on you are. I'll be amazed if I can put that back into your pants."

"Now whose fault is that?" Yagyuu said venomously through gritted teeth and Niou put his mouth around him. He involuntarily thrust slightly into his mouth, sighing contently as he felt Niou work some of his magic there.

"I love it when you lose control," Niou said approvingly after a minute when he stood up and helped Yagyuu put his pants back into place. "The day is not going to pass fast enough for me to get to this."

"It's still your fault that you enticed yourself," Yagyuu said stiffly as he buttoned his shirt back up and straightened his tie.

"The fact that you're not going to be attended to is going to drive you crazy too," Niou continued as they left the bathroom together.

"Remind me why I'm dating you again."

Niou opened his mouth, probably with a smart answer, but was immediately drowned out by some ungodly noise issuing from the left hallway. They peered down it, but they couldn't tell where it was coming from since the hallway took a turn at the end.

"What the hell was that?" Niou asked in alarm.

"Not sure Niou-kun, but that was awful."

"Let's go find out!" he said excitedly, looking forward to another excuse of prolonging his time away from learning.

"No! We need to go back to class!"

"Where is your sense of adventure? Let's go!"

Without looking back, Niou took off at a brisk pace down the hallway and Yagyuu had no choice to follow. He felt it was in his moral duty to keep Niou out of further trouble. On their way, they spotted Marui and Jackal standing by a vending machine.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Niou called out cheerily, catching their attention.

"I ran out of gum," Marui stated, holding up several packs of gum.

"So why is Jackal out with you?"

"I needed money."

Niou laughed as Yagyuu frowned. Jackal sighed as Marui patted him on the back with a happy smile.

"The things I do for him…" Jackal said, drained of enthusiasm. Before another word was said, the same atrocious noise they heard earlier drifted down the hall to where they were.

"There it is again, Bunta!" Jackal exclaimed, eyes narrowing in thought. "Although I have no idea what it is."

"I thought it sounded a bit like you snoring, but you're here with me, so it can't be you," Marui said playfully and Jackal slapped him over the head.

"We are in the wing with the music classroom," Yagyuu pointed out as they proceeded on, trying to figure out a logical explanation. "It would make sense that it is coming from there."

"You're right!" agreed Marui, jumping up and down. "But whose singing is that horrendous that it cuts through walls and travels down the hallway?"

The party of four stopped when they reached the music classroom. They all stood apprehensively outside, hoping that nobody would come out to catch them. Not a moment later, the sound occurred again, shaking the wall and rattling the glass windows towards the ceiling.

"Well, you were apparently right about where it was coming from," Niou complimented. "I feel like my head is going to explode though."

"I still want to know who it is," Marui chipped in. "Problem is, I have no idea on what I would say if I knocked on the door."

"Answer: We look through the window," Niou said, stretching out his arms.

"None of us are tall enough and there are no other objects around to use," Jackal stated glumly.

"Yagyuu, bend over."

"Excuse me Niou-kun?"

"It's not like you haven't heard that before, Yeeahgyuu," Niou commented and Yagyuu hit him on the shoulder. "Now go by the wall and get on all fours."

Yagyuu pushed past him as Marui and Jackal snickered, obeying his order with a furiously red expression. Niou winked at him and climbed on top of him, also on all fours.

"Now Jackal, give Marui a boost up onto me and he can look into the window. Quickly before Yagyuu collapses because of all this weight."

"Genius Niou!" Marui said excitedly as Jackal pushed him onto Niou. "Just a hold on a sec and I'll be able to see."

A frustrated adult voice sounded from the adjacent hall and all four of them froze before panicking to get themselves out of a compromising position. They were just barely quick enough, falling into a messy heap, but managing to straighten up as a teacher with Kirihara entered the hallway.

"What are you four up to?" he asked suspiciously and Kirihara looked at them in confusion.

"We were…" Jackal started, wringing his hands nervously.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. You're his teammates and I have to get back to class before something happens again. Take him," the teacher said as he pushed Kirihara towards Jackal. "He needs to go to the hospital wing to be treated for a minor burn on his arm from accidentally brushing the burner with it."

"Sure thing, sensei," Marui agreed, leading the way to the hospital wing.

"How did you hit a big flame on accident?" Niou asked curiously, partly taunting him. "Especially when you manage to miss tennis balls that are bigger from time to time."

"Shut up Niou-senpai!" Kirihara said hotly, moving to attack him when Yagyuu held him back.

"Ignore him, he's being mean again."

"Haha, Yagyuu-senpai is on my side! Take that!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down seaweed brat."

"Marui-senpai!"

Once again, the dreadful, ghastly noise echoed down the hall as clearly as it was when they were right next to the door. They all paused in their tracks to discern who on earth could have a singing voice that horrifying.

"Just keep moving Jackal-kun," Yagyuu encouraged wearily from everything that had happened. "The sooner we take care of this, the sooner all of this madness will end."

They made it to the hospital wing without further disruption and informed the nurse of Kirihara's condition. She motioned for them to go to the back where the beds were. All of them were vacant save one, and the occupant was hidden under the blankets. Upon closer inspection, Yagyuu spied a lock of slate blue hair barely poking out of the sheets.

"Um, I think Yukimura-kun is in that bed," Yagyuu stated softly.

"What?" exclaimed Kirihara, running over and taking a closer look. "It is Yukimura-buchou!"

"Hello Kirihara-kun," Yukimura said weakly, pulling back the covers and opening his eyes slowly.

The nurse arrived and pulled a protesting Kirihara away to treat his burn on the nearby bed. When the team inquired why their captain was there, she said that he was feeling very faint and needed some rest so that he could participate in practice. Once Kirihara was treated and they swore profusely they would not bother him unreasonably, the nurse allowed them to visit Yukimura for about ten minutes.

"Yukimura-kun, I'm sorry you're feeling unwell," Yagyuu said sympathetically as Yukimura shifted slightly against his pillows. "Should I perhaps let Sanada-kun or Yanagi-kun know?" He noticed Yukimura's eyes were not really focused on him, but on the retreating nurse.

"I'm fine by the way," Yukimura answered once she was gone and all four of their mouths dropped down in shock.

"What? Then why are you here?" Jackal asked in a dumfounded tone.

"I needed to get out of the class period to avoid developing a major migraine before today's practice since it's already going to be brutal anyway."

"And it's going to be scorching with no clouds in the sky," Marui pointed out.

"Yukimura, I approve of your lying abilities," Niou praised and Yukimura smiled. "You're really demonic, you know…"

"I pride myself on it, yes," Yukimura said, smiling endearingly at Niou.

"What on earth would make you want to leave class?" Yagyuu asked seriously, taking a moment to throw a nasty look at Niou. "It's unlike you."

"Yeah Yukimura-buchou!" Kirihara piped in loudly. "Whatever it was, it had to be critically detrimental to your health."

"… Wait, did I just hear Kirihara say 'detrimental'?" Marui questioned astonishingly, causing Kirihara to leap at him, but Jackal caught him by the neck of his jacket.

"You all heard it. From the music classroom," Yukimura pointed out, sighing softly and folding his hands on top of his body.

Yagyuu felt the answer surface to the top of his mind and could see that his teammates were quickly reaching the same conclusion. Before he could state the answer, Yanagi walked in swiftly and sat down on the edge of the bed with a book for Yukimura.

"Yes, it is indeed Genichirou's singing ability," Yanagi indicated. "It's really something, isn't it?"

The answer seemed so obvious and they all started cracking up about the absurdity of it all. Even Yagyuu, Yanagi, and Yukimura couldn't help a nice laugh.

"If he is that bad at it, why does it seem like he got picked for a solo?" Niou said, tears coming from his eyes.

"Our class thought it would be funny to let him try once," Yukimura answered, flipping the book open to start reading. "I would rather not talk to him about the experience later so I figured I needed to miss the whole ordeal. Thank you Yanagi for giving me something to do while I'm stuck in here pretending to be sick."

"Not a problem Seiichi."

He took one last look up at his teammates who were grinning from ear to ear, most likely from his devious scheme to avoid awkward confrontation, but about something else too.

"What is it?" he inquired politely, looking each of them in the eyes carefully.

"They're all thinking 'At least Genichirou is failing with honor'," Yanagi answered and they all ended up laughing again without a care in the world.


End file.
